While few women notice enough difference when a condom is used to avoid using one, men often avoid using condoms because they interfere with the pleasure associated with intercourse. Men complain that there is little feeling and consequently sometimes avoid using a condom even when failing to do so could have undesirable consequences or is dangerous. To overcome this problem condoms have been proposed which are either thinner or smaller in size in an attempt to help reduce the amount of interference with the natural feeling men are used to during intercourse without the use of a condom, but the objections persist.